ssb_tourneyfandomcom-20200213-history
Onaga
How Onaga joined the Tourney Onaga was introduced in Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance under the cryptic name of the "Dragon King", the long-dead ruler of Outworld preceding Shao Kahn. Not much was known about him, except for the fact that his army was deemed undefeatable but, at his untimely death, allowed itself to be mummified and kept in an ancient tomb that remained uncovered until the necromancer Quan Chi stumbled upon it. Onaga is one of the series' characters through which the One Being is said to work through. His most important powers include superhuman strength, resistance to all forms of magic, and the innate power to raise the dead. Having been resurrected around the time of the Second Tourney, Onaga sought to claim the kamidogu and rebuild his empire. He would use a mole named Bottles as a pawn, then when the time is right, he would betray him. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Onaga crosses his arms while flapping his wings. After the announcer calls his name Onaga blows fire and raises his arms as the camera zooms saying "I am Onaga, the Dragon King of Outworld and soon to be ruler of all that exists!" Special Moves Dragon's Fire (Neutral) Onaga launches a fireball at his opponent. Flame Breath (Side) Onaga spews flames, immolating the opponent and setting them up for an additional combo. Jumping Stomp (Up) Onaga jumps up and creates a shockwave when he lands, causing damage to the opponent if they are grounded. Dirty Face (Down) Onaga creates a small shockwave which knocks the opponent back a bit. Dragon's Teeth (Hyper Smash) Onaga flies at the opponent and if he hits, first does three hard punches, cracking the ribs, then rams one of his hands, puncturing the stomach, then finishes by grabbing the opponent, flying up and slamming them into the ground, breaking their skull. Dragon Execution (Final Smash) Onaga swings his hands at the opponent's feet. If he hits, he trips him/her up, then stomps on their legs, then punches their face hard, and finishes by burning them alive with his fire, erecting a Star KO cry and taking a life from the stock. Victory Animations #Onaga steps forward and swings his arms up saying "Behold, your king is here!" #Onaga flies and blows fire downward then says "Kneel or die!" #Onaga punches two times, then kicks forward and says "There is no one who can stop me now." On-Screen Appearance Onaga flies down to his point and says "Prepare for death." Trivia *Onaga's rival is Banjo & Kazooie's ability mentor and a shortsighted mole, Bottles. *Onaga shares his English voice actor with Baorn Baroque and Dr. Peace. *Onaga shares his French voice actor with Shishiwakamaru, Kurama, King Shin, Miguel Caballero Rojo, Rando, Nightcrawler, Ling Yao, Remy, Sting Eucliffe and Vahriz. *Onaga shares his German voice actor with Dangoro, Ermac, Piandao, Katsuie Shibata, Toriko, Swooping Snitchbug, Empoleon, Mr. Peabody, Zexion, Jia Chong and Moroha Haimura. *Onaga shares his Arabic voice actor with Ashuraman and Wu Tong. *Onaga shares his Mandarin Chinese voice actor with Miguel Santos, Bob the Builder and Brad Burns. Category:Mortal Kombat characters Category:Playable characters Category:Starter characters Category:Male characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Evil Aligned Characters Category:Characters with Instant Kill Hyper or Final Smashes